Top-up systems for phone services having a portal web interface exist today in commerce. Phone users typically provide several information about a phone number in order to top-up, recharge, add, and/or transfer telephone minutes or money. The information includes a telephone number, the country that the telephone number is used in, and the mobile telephone service company that the telephone number is associated with.
Desirable in the art is an improved top-up system for phone services that would improve upon the conventional top-up system.